Shooting Star
by BroomballKraken
Summary: With the fell dragon finally defeated, Sully and Virion have time to enjoy the beautiful star-filled sky together. Virion/Sully


The night was quiet from where Sully stood, on a hill overlooking the camp. The stars sparkled brightly in the cloudless sky, and the full moon bathed the land in a beautiful pale light. She had no luck falling asleep this night; the adrenaline from helping to rid the land of the fell dragon earlier today was still coursing through her. She was happy and relieved to be rid of the threat, but Robin's sacrifice to make it happen weighed heavily on her. Robin was one of Sully's closest friends, and losing her made her heart hurt. Although, she had a feeling that Robin wasn't lost forever, and if she was to be found again, Sully knew that Frederick would never give up the search for the one that he loved.

"My dear Sully, you look absolutely radiant in the magnificent light of this full moon."

A smile crossed her face as a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind, and she felt warmth hit her as a kiss was placed on her neck. She turned around to find Virion grinning at her, his blue eyes shining as he gazed at her with adoration, causing her to blush.

"Hey Virion. You couldn't sleep either I take it?" Sully asked as she snaked her arms around his neck.

"Ah, yes. All the excitement from today's events hasn't quite wore off yet. Also, I find that having my beautiful Sully wrapped in my arms helps immensely when it comes to falling asleep." Virion said, reaching up and caressing Sully's cheek with the back of his hand.

"Jeez, quit it. You're embarrassin' me here, Ruffles." Sully said, rolling her eyes, but the smile on her face betrayed her true feelings on the matter.

"My mistake, dear." Virion said with a chuckle, "I would _never_ dream of embarrassing you on purpose."

"Sure you wouldn't." Sully said, taking his hand in hers as she gazed up at the sky. Virion gaze also drifted upward as his fingers entwined with her own, and Sully was still amazed at how well they fit together.

"My, my. It had been so long since I've stopped to look at the wondrous night sky. I forgot how magnificent the patterns are that the stars create. Si belle." Virion said. Sully looked back at him and smiled, noticing how beautiful his eyes looked with the reflection of the stars in them. His native language was so pretty, and she liked when he slipped into it randomly sometimes, especially during their more...intimate moments. She wanted to hear him speak it more.

"Hey, Virion?" Sully asked, tearing her eyes from the sky to look at him again.

"Yes?"

"You're native language is damn pretty, but I never hear you say more than one or two words at a time. Give me a proper demonstration." Sully said with a grin, turning to face him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Virion chuckled. "But of course. I am honored that my dear Sully enjoys my first language so much. Now, what to say…" he said, tapping his chin thoughtfully. After a moment, he smiled and nodded to himself.

"That will do. Prepare to be dazzled, my beloved!" he said, leaning over and placing a kiss on Sully's forehead, causing her cheeks to flush. He cleared his throat dramatically and took her hands in his.

"Je t'aime, Sully." he began, his eyes locking with hers as she listened silently. "J'adore tous les aspects de votre être. Ton esprit. Ton corps. Votre âme. Votre cœur."

Virion paused and motioned to the sky with a dramatic wave of his arm, causing Sully to tilt her head curiously as he continued. "Vous êtes comme une étoile filante brillante et magnifique, qui planait éternellement dans le ciel de mon existence. Je te veux, et seulement toi, pour le reste de mes jours."

Pausing again, Virion took one of Sully's hands in his and dropped to one knee, placing a light kiss on her knuckles. Sully blinked at him, confused. This seemed a bit excessive of a display, but then again, this was Virion. He always did have a flair for the dramatic.

"Sully, veux-tu m'épouser?" he finally finished, but the way he inflected the last sentence made Sully think he was asking her a question.

"That was pretty good, Virion, but if ya asked me a question, you'll have to translate for me if you want an answer." Sully said with a smirk.

"Of course, my dear." Virion said with a laugh, "It is a rather important question, so I will gladly provide a translation." He stood back up and cupped her face, placing a brief kiss on her lips.

"I love you, Sully." he said, beginning his translation. Sully already knew the meaning of that phrase; she had heard Virion say that to her before.

"I adore every aspect of your being. Your mind." He paused to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Your body." This time his lips met hers again.

"Your soul." His lips moved to her neck, causing Sully to shiver at the touch.

"Your heart." Her collarbone was the final target for his assault of kisses.

"You are like a bright, beautiful shooting star, eternally soaring across the sky of my existence." he continued, waving an arm dramatically towards the sky again.

"I want you, and only you, for the rest of my days." Virion said, dropping to one knee again as he took her hand in his. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small box, and when he opened it, Sully's eyes widened with shock; she had now pieced together what Viron was about to ask her.

"Sully, will you marry me?"

Time seem to stop as Sully's jaw dropped, and her eyes were locked on the beautiful diamond ring that was occupying the small box. She hoped to hell that this wasn't a cruel dream, because this was the last thing that she expected to hear from Virion tonight.

Virion chuckled when Sully didn't answer right away. "Oh? Was my language so elegant that it rendered you speechless, my dear? Surely you could just-" Virion was cut off as Sully suddenly grabbed him by the collar, yanked him to his feet, and kissed him roughly. Virion grunted, startled, but signed contently as Sully's mouth moved against his. One of her hands buried itself into his hair, while the other gripped his back and pressed his body firmly against hers. They finally parted once they were both out of breath.

"Yes." Sully finally said, grinning as she ran a hand slowly though Virion's beautiful blue hair.

"W-what?" Virion said, still in a daze from the surprise make-out session.

"What'dya mean 'what?' You just asked me to marry you, you idiot. I'm saying yes." Sully said, frowning as she rolled her eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes really. Jeez, Virion, you know damn well that I love you. More than anything else. Of course I wanna stick with you for life." Sully said, smiling as her eyes met his. She held out her left hand. "Well? What're you waiting for? Let's see if it fits."

A huge smile spread across Virion's face as he took the ring from its box and slipped it onto her finger. It was slightly too big, but Sully didn't care; it was incredibly beautiful, and the happiness she felt was unlike anything she had felt before.

"Sully, I am truly the happiest man alive." Virion said as he wrapped his arms around her. "I promise to make you happy for the rest of our lives. My love for you knows no bounds. I will ensure that every day is filled with-"

"Yes, yes, I get it." Sully said, cutting him off before he rambled all night. "I'll do the same for you and blah, blah, blah. Can we just skip to the physical part of the night now?" Sully grinned mischievously as Virion burst out laughing.

"My, my. My beloved Sully is so impatient. But who am I to deny you of one of life's greatest pleasures?" Virion said as he swept Sully into his arms, bridal style. Sully let slip a rare giggle and let Virion carry her off to their tent. Sully never thought that she could be as happy as she was now, and it was all thanks to the blue-haired archer that had captured her heart. She was looking forward to living a happy life together with him.

* * *

Hi, I am not dead! Been busy with moving, family stuff, boyfriend visits, and a newfound love of streaming on Twitch. I'll hopefully get back on a regular schedule of writing things. Especially with FE Rarepair Week coming up (prepare for a bunch of Gregor/Cordelia during that).

Also, the French in this one is from Google translate so hopefully it's not too butchered lol


End file.
